Gekkou
Gekkou is a former antagonist and major character in the Sakigake!! Otokojuku series. He is the strongest of the Three Fists. Appearance Gekkou is entirely bald, with prominent ears and a dot on his forehead. He usually wears armor on his wrists and waist. While he wears either a kung-fu uniform or an Otokojuku jacket when not fighting, he usually fights topless. He wields a hexagonal quarterstaff as his weapon in all but his first appearance, in which he wielded half-moon blades. He also has elaborate tattoos that include the word "Death at a Glance" all over his body, but these are only visible when Gekkou is angered. Personality Powers and Abilities Techniques Gekkou is a practitioner of the Chuo Clan (辵家, Chaku-ke) branch of kung-fu, most of which centers around his quarterstaff. He can perform the following techniques: Half-Moon Spinning Wheel (覇月大車輪, Hazuki Daisharin): Gekkou wields a pair of curved blades in his hands, and holds them out while spinning like a top on his head. This technique does have the drawback of being difficult to stop, and when fighting in an unwalled arena, Gekkou risks having this technique exploited by his opponent to push him over the edge. Raging Tattoos (怒粧墨, Doshoboku): Gekkou's tattoos are made of a special ink which only appears when he feels intense anger. These tattoos also increase the density of his skin cells to make his skin as hard as iron, serving a defensive, as well as intimidating, purpose. Core-Destroying Hole (核砕孔, Kakusaikou): By careful observation, Gekkou is able to find the weakest part of an object's molecular structure, known scientifically as the Plutzfon Point, to instantly destroy even the hardest object. Needlepoint Laughing Bind (纒欬針点, Tengai Shinten): A counter performed by blocking the tip of his opponent's weapon with the tip of his quarterstaff. Only possible with extremely well-trained kinetic vision and concentration. * Billiard Break (撞球武零吁, Dokyu Bureiku): Gekkou is able to strike the flying point of any spherical object, capable of launching even a 10-ton iron ball a great distance. Trifling of Ignorance (無明察相翫, Mumyo Sassoukan): Gekkou's psychological tactic. Using the principle of Keppel's Law, which states that all people exhibit the exact same behavioral patterns under psychological pressure, given the same conditions, Gekkou first taunts his opponent by launching black pebbles at them, and causing them to panic by hitting them every time no matter what they do. Eventually, Gekkou substitutes the black pebbles for his quarterstaff, delivering a lethal blow. *'Flight of Twin Wings' (双翼飜, Soyokuhan): When Gekkou calculates that his opponent will dodge his quarterstaff attack, he makes a simultaneous secondary attack to finish his opponent off with 100% certainty. Laughing Bind Aiming Swing Bullet (纏劾狙振弾, Tengai Soshindan): Gekkou uses his quarterstaff like a golf club to launch iron spheres at his opponents. He can apply this for the following techniques: *'Spinning Bullet' (旋曲弾, Senkyokudan): Gekkou launches what golfers call a super hook ball, which curves at a highly tight angle. *'Scattered Meteor Bullets' (散寇流星弾, Sanko Ryuseidan): Gekkou takes his shots without any spin, to intentionally position the iron balls around his opponent. With his last shot, he knocks his ball into the previously-positioned balls, causing them to deflect off of each other like billiard balls, and attack the enemy. Fan Shade Curtain (扇蔽幕, Senpeibaku): Gekkou spins his quarterstaff at high speeds to deflect enemy projectile weapons. Dark Before Dawn Crimson Mist (暁闇紅漿霧, Gyouan Koshomu): Similar to Hien's Cranebeak Crimson Mist, Gekkou sprays his blood like a mist to act as a smokescreen. Su Kwa Shu (趨滑襲, Sukasshu): Gekkou uses his quarterstaff to attack with a weapon consisting of a bladed stick with a rubber ball at each end, bouncing it off the walls in a way that only he can predict. Sudden Remaining Strike (奇踪撃, Kisogeki): Gekkou charges with his quarterstaff, appearing to attack a single target, but instead reflects it off the ground and walls to attack another unsuspecting opponent. History Major Battles * Gekkou & Raiden vs. Red Viper & Flesh Viper * Gekkou vs. Toramaru Ryuji * Gekkou & Tsurugi Momotaro vs. Eikei & Daigouin Jaki * Gekkou vs. Centaur * Gekkou vs. Cang Jie * Gekkou vs. Rajah Mahal * Gekkou vs. Tsurugi Momotaro Appearances in Other Media Trivia * Gekkou is named after the World War II-era fighter plane Nakajima J1N Gekko. In addition, Gekkou is the Japanese word for "moonlight". Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Otokojuku Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Otokojuku 1st Year Students Category:Kanto Great Student Alliance